Jack Scissorhands
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A crossover Tim Burton tale, starring Jack Skellington as Edward Scissorhands. Other Burton characters join in the parody! So, a lonely skeleton with scissorhands met Emily and had a new home, but then he fell in love with a rag doll with red hair, Sally. But, will the skeleton have a better life in the world of the undead, or could he just be alone in the dark be insulted?
1. Epilogue

A small town of the dead and living, snow is falling down for the holiday season. There lived an old, rag doll woman with silver hair, and wearing a gray sweater and a long skirt. She is looking out the window, watching the old mansion that was on the hill that is far from town, and snow falling. She turned back to see the little rag doll girl, and two little twin boys, who happens to be the grandkids.

"Snuggle in, you three. It's cold out there." Said the old woman who slowly approaches the bed where the children are.

"Why does it snow, grandma? Where does it come from?" Asked the rag doll girl.

"Oh, that is a very long story, Alice."

"I want to hear."

"Oh not tonight, it's way too late." The old rag doll said.

"Oh grandma, please." Alice begged. "Just for tonight."

"Yeah. We want to hear it! We're not tired." Said one of the twins.

"We'll fall asleep after the story is done, really." Said the other. The old rag doll smiled a little. "I mean Rei will be asleep in the middle part of it..."

"Jacob, be quiet!" Said the twin with a look.

"Jacob, Rei! Not now." The old rag doll said in a harsh whisper. "You don't want to wake up your grandfather now, do we? But alright, I will tell you all the story." She sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. "Let's start off with...scissors." She said by looking at the kids.

"Scissors?" Alice asked with confusion.

"What about them?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you know that mansion at the hill over there?" The old rag doll asked by pointing at the window. The kids nodded. "You see, once there was a skeleton man, with scissors, that were his hands."

"Hands?" Rei asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Hands with scissors?" Jacob asked.

"No. Scissorhands." The old rag doll corrected him. "Years ago, there was the inventor, who makes things. One day, he made a skeleton man with scissorhands. The man isn't finished, and the inventor had to give him normal skeleton hands, but the inventor died, because he is very old."

"And then?" Alice asked. "What happened to the skeleton?"

"I'm getting there Alice, don't worry." Assured the old rag doll. "The skeleton man is incomplete, and all alone."

"Does he have a name?" Rei asked.

"Of course he has a name. His name is Jack."


	2. Chapter 1

A little neighborhood is not as big as any others. The sky is partly cloudy, hardly the pumpkin sun is shining through. The whole neighborhood is quiet. Then, a corpse woman who is wearing a wedding dress, and had blue hair. She walking down the sidewalk with a makeup bag in one hand. She now walked up to the house that had a few cobwebs. The corpse bride knocked on the coffin door. The door opened and revealed a black and white striped spider, wearing a green scarf and a green hat.

"Hello, Miss Spider. Avon calling." The corpse bride greeted with a smile and held up her bag.

"Emily, weren't you just here?" Asked the spider.

"No, not since last season." Emily said by shaking her head. "Today I come to show you our terrifying softer colors. Shadows, blushes and lip-stick. Everything you need to accent and highlight your change of look."

"My change of look, huh?" Miss Spider asked with a grin. "Listen, that sounds delightful to try it out, but I have something to take care of."

"Oh, I see." Emily said with a disappointed sigh. "Well, thank you Miss Spider. Bye now."

"Good-bye and good luck selling." Miss Spider replied by closing the door. Emily turned around and left the house. This a third time that a woman, or a creature didn't want to try on some makeup today. As she went down the sidewalk, a child's voice is heard.

"Emily!" A corpse bride turned around and saw a young witch in a purple dress and a witch purple hat, and had light purple, curly hair. "Any luck selling avon?"

"No, Shock." Emily replied. "Maybe today is not a good day for selling. If only you're a grown-up, you would like to buy."

"Maybe." A witch replied. "Hey, listen. Did you try to go to that mansion up that hill over there?" Emily looked over to see that mansion that is yards away. It seemed so dark. She honestly have no idea why that mansion is never heard from. She did hear from some people said that it's haunted.

"I don't know if I should go there..." Emily said uneasily.

"I don't think it's that bad." Shock said. "Go over there and see if someone lives there." With that, Shock ran off to the other kids who are playing outside the house. Emily turned back to the view of the mansion. Should she go there? Or not?

_'I guess I'll go over there and find out who or what lives there.'_ She thought. She then started walk down the street to get to the mansion.

In the labortory, there is a man wearing white, wearing little black glasses, making an experiment. Just then, a rag doll came in the room. She had red long hair, wearing a patched dress, and had some stitches on her. She came to the doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Finkelstein. I'm back from the store and bought some stuff that you asked for." She said by placing the bag on the table. The doctor looked up at her.

"Sally, you're 10 minutes late. What is keeping you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, doctor. I was talking to Emily and she is selling some makeup and-"

"Oh nevermind that, Sally. Anyways, thanks for buying the tools for me." Dr. Finkelstein said by looking through the bag. Sally nodded and left the room to leave her master alone. She went to her own room and started to lay down on her bed with a half sad look in her eyes.

With Emily, she walked all the way up to the hill to get to the ironed gates of the mansion. She went through and then gasped in awe when she sees a front yard that happens to be the garden. Flowers are blooming out, and butterflies are around the daisies. And the bushes are sculpted as creatures. In the middle of the garden, there's a bush that looks like a hand. Emily is breathless when she is looking around. Up on the mansion in the tower, a certain figure is watching above. Then he disappeared when Emily looked up and she knew someone is there.

"Someone's up there." She said and ran up to the doors. She push open the door and found herself in a big main room that happens to be the factory. Everything is gloomy, dusty, and there are cobwebs all over the place. "Oh my...this place is...dark and dusty. Something that Miss Spider would like to live." A faint bark is heard from behind Emily, who is startled by the sound and turned around. Below her is a ghost dog with a pumpkin, glowing nose. "Oh dear, you gave me quite a fright. Where did you come from?" Emily asked the little ghost dog. The ghost dog flew up the stairs and disappeared in the left. Emily went up the steps to follow him. Maybe he wants her to go up to the tower? After going up the stairs, Emily went to the top and the roof is torn apart, so the sky is shining through the room in the center. She looked to her left and saw a bed that looks old, and next to the bed, there's a doggy bed and a bowl that is carved, "Zero".

_'Is that the name of that ghost dog?'_ Emily thought. A sound is heard from the shadows. Emily turned and saw Zero looking at the corner. Something or someone is hiding in the corner of the shadows. And it looked like that Zero is trying to tell "it" to come out.

"Hello?" Emily called softly. "Why are you hiding back there? You don't have to hide from me." Another sound is heard, but this sound is different and faint. It sounds like gentle slash chomp. "I'm Emily. I'm as harmless as-" Emily stopped as the certain figure came out of the shadows. It's a skeleton man, wearing black with strapes on his chest, arms and legs and neck. But what's more terrifying and odd is his hands...they're no skeleton hands...they are scissorhands! The skeleton stopped where he is now, looking at Emily with his half sad look in his eye sockets, and around them are dark circles...

"...What...are you?" The skeleton asked. His voice sounds shy, but charming. Emily blinked.

"I'm...I'm a corpse." She replied. She looked at him in the face, and then asked. "What happened to you? You look...horrible. Not in a good way to be honest." Jack raises his scissorhands to Emily.

"I'm not finished..." He said.

"Oh! Put those down! Please!" Emily said by taking a step back. Jack slowly lowered his scissorhands. Emily now started to come towards him with worry. "Oh my... What happened to you? Are you alone up here? Where are your parents?" Jack is silent. He looked down. "Oh...I see." Emily said. "You live here alone?"

"...Yes." Jack replied with a nod. "Incomplete and all alone." Emily made a sad look. She felt bad for this creature. Just then, the idea came to her head. She smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"...Jack Skellington. But, you can call me Jack." The skeleton man replied with a shy, small smile. "And, this is my ghost dog, Zero." The ghost dog barked happily. "He's my...only friend I have." Emily smiled more.

"I see. Jack...I think you and Zero should come home with me." She said with a nod. Jack made the confused look on his face. Home? He's going home with Emily?

"This is my home..." Jack said quietly. "Why do I need a new home?" Emily couldn't help but to giggle a little at his silliness.

"My, you have so much to learn."


	3. Chapter 2

The phone is ringing in Miss Spider's house, and the spider came and answered it.

"Hello? Miss Spider speaking."

"Hey it's Mrs. Plum." Said the old female voice. "I just saw Emily walking down the street with a strange skeleton man and a ghost dog." Miss Spider made a grin.

"Did you get a good look at him?" She asked.

"No, I didn't get a good look at him." Mrs. Plum's voice replied. "Did Emily ever mentioned about bringing over a friend of hers or something?"

"No, she didn't. She came in my house this morning and try to sell avon." Miss Spider replied now getting suspisious about Emily's new "friend". "We should call everyone else."

"Yes we should. Meet me at the corner in five minutes." Mrs. Plum said now hanging up the phone. Miss Spider pressed the hung up button and about to dial.

Emily unlocked the door of her house and let Jack and Zero in first. Zero flew in and started to sniff around the new place. Jack slowly walked in and look around the living room with a smile. It's a bit gloomy, but not as gloomy and dark as his home up the hill. Emily smiled at his awe and saw him going over to the pictures that was on the shelf. Jack turned his head to her with a curious look on his face.

"Are they...you're family?" He asked. Emily went over to him and look at the photos of her friends, and family.

"Well, most of these have my friends, and my family...well...Bonejangles is the only one I have." She said. "Bonejangles is my husband." Jack turned back to the photos. He sees the photos of her and Bonejangles together, Miss Spider, and few more friends that live around the neighborhood. But one certain photo that brought out Jack's eye sockets. A picture of a rag doll with red hair, wearing a patchy dress, and had stitches. That rag doll is Sally. Jack made a smile that went all the way to his skull.

"Who...is that?" He asked as he pointed at the photo with his scissorfinger. "I never seen anything like her...before." Emily looked at the Sally photo.

"Oh, that's Sally. She is created by Dr. Finkelstein. She is more like a servent to him, but she is very nice." She said. "Isn't she beautiful, Jack?" Jack smiled more, taking that as a "yes".

"I want to meet her." Jack said.

"Slow down, Jack. You just came down to this neighborhood and town, so...why don't you try to make yourself at home first?" Emily said by looking at him. Jack forgot that he is too new to this type of world besides his home, his excitement is taking over his mind for meeting Sally sooner or later. Jack had to wait for a while longer and try to get used to this place and meet other people that Emily knows.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Jack said as he puts his head down.

"Oh no, it's alright, Jack." Emily comforted him. "Now, this is where you can stay. We have a guest room for you to sleep in."

"Emily, that's nice but...I don't sleep that much." Jack said as he raised his scissorhand a little to look at his blades and see his reflections in different blades. "I don't sleep because my creator never woke up...he lays there very still, and his skin grew very pale, and he grew...thinner..." Emily made a sorry look at him. Poor thing is very lonely for...years maybe? How old is Jack?

"You're created? No wonder you have hands of scissors." She said. "What made him think to give you scissorhands, Jack?"

"He...plans to give me...skeleton hands. He showed me them, but...he fell on the ground and my hands are there." Jack explained. "I was close getting those hands of mine, but...they are now all old and torn to pieces. I'm incomplete and all alone."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry." Emily said. Jack sighed.

"I would do anything to get my own skeleton hands." He said, raising up his other scissorhand. "And my life will be...complete." Emily frowned a little. She can tell that Jack had the unhappy life with those scissorhands. It's been rough for him. She smiled again and show him around the house.

Around the corner, Miss Spider and the chubby corpse who is Mrs. Plum meet with Undersea Gal, and two witches. They are talking about a certain someone that Emily brought.

"He looks kinda pale, and slightly different than any skeleton we have ever seen in our lives." The tall witch said.

"Very tall, too." The short witch said.

"I couldn't tell if he is good looking or not." Undersea Gal said by looking at her hands that are fish like. "And, I could have sworn that he held some kind of blades."

"I saw that too." Mrs. Plum said. "Maybe he is a fighter for protection. Ohh, I would love to have a man to protect the house."

"Ladies, let's not swoon over this man already. We have to make a meeting with him, but when?" Miss Spider said.

"Tomorrow will be a good time. Maybe we will have a little 'Welcome Party' for him. And have a little BBQ." Undersea Gal said.

"Ooh! Sounds perfect!" The witches said with hands together.

"So it's settled. We'll all come over to Emily's place and let her we are coming and have a party for her new friend." Mrs. Plum said. "I wonder if he will like my cooking..."

Later that evening, Jack is in the living room with Zero. He is getting used to like this new life. Everything is going is great, but things for him are very difficult for him. He couldn't pick everything up with his scissorhands. He felt embarressed when he ate dinner with Emily and Bonejangles. He kept dropping the forks and knifes. He had to use his end of the scissors. Of course, Jack doesn't have to eat either...but why not eat something for a change? Still, he had to get a hang of it.

"Oh Zero, my only friend..." Jack sighed at his ghost dog. "We are completely different from anyone else in this strange town and other any worlds. They all have hands and all, but me...I have these." He raised his scissorhands. "I was close getting my real, skeleton hands, but my creator just had to fall, and he never woke up from his 'slumber'. It's been 21 years since I got created...and I was in my home for a long time without him...all I did was creating something amazing with bushes, flowers and all with my scissorhands." Zero made a sad look in his eye sockets. He was there with him for years and watch him doing master pieces. The garden outside was beautiful. Jack continued his sympothy. "I had no one else to talk to, no offense, Zero... It's just that...I want a friend who can talk to me back, and be my new friend..."

"Jack, we're your new friends!" Said the voice beside Jack, who is startled. A skeleton with a bowler hat looked at him. "You've been living in that mansion for too long. You haven't even try to come down here and see everything! You got to leave your world once in a while, you know?"

"I...suppose so, Bonejangles." Jack said with a sigh. "I'm quite glad that Emily had found me up there and decided to take me to my new home...which is here."

"Gotta love that gal, Jack! Gotta love that gal." Bonejangles said with a chuckle. "Listen, I'd love to stay up and chat with ya, but I gotta hit the sack. So, see you in the morning."

"Okay. G-good night." Jack said with a nod. Bonejangles went to the hallway, and Jack started to head off to his room as Zero followed him. They both hope things will go a bit better tomorrow with no difficulties. But, they won't know what will happen...


	4. Chapter 3

Jack is outside during the day with Zero, and Bonejangles. Beside the curious scissorhands skeleton man, there is a big bush. He walked up towards it, and started to use his scissorhands to cut the little branches...

"Hey, Jack! Whatcha doin' there?" Bonejangles asked as he came by, but froze of what he just saw. "I'll be darn..." He whispered. Jack turned around with a pride look on his face. The bush is now sculpted as a dinosaur. Zero made a flip and barked. Emily came out and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Jack, did you do that?" She asked with a awe look. Jack nodded shyly. Emily clapped a little. "That was amazing! No wonder outside of your mansion there are bushes sculpted." Jack was about to say something, but a female, frightening voice is heard from the other side of the fence. A chubby, ladybug with a little hat with a white flower appeared by the door of the fence.

"That is a demon from hell! A satan!" She said with her claws cupped. Jack made a look at her. "He doesn't belong here. You are all cheap..."

"Miss Ladybug..." Emily growled a little, but Jack slowly walked towards the ladybug with a glare.  
"We're not cheap. And I am _NOT_ a satan from hell..." He said in a harsh voice. It sounds scary. Miss Ladybug backed away a little.

"Don't come near me." She said and walked off. Jack turned away to get back to Emily and Bonejangles. Zero whined in confusion.

"Who is that?" Jack asked. "And why does she think I'm...evil? I'm not, really."

"Oh, Jack, don't listen to her. She's more into good things, like...church." Emily said. "I can see in her eyes that she doesn't seem to like you very much. Let's just say that you are 'too dark' for her. But you're fine just the same." Jack smiled a little. Bonejangles patted on Jack's back.

"Yeah, don't listen to that bug, Jack! She's a little crazy in a head." He said by making a face. Just then, the doorbell rang from the house. Emily went inside to get it, and Jack followed her but stopped by the kitchen to see the door opened by Emily. Right after the door is opened, there are women.

"Hiii!" They all greeted with smiles. Mrs. Plum, Miss Spider, Undersea Gal are in front, and the other women are behind them. Emily made a smile back at them, but wondered why they are here for.

"Oh, hi! What are you all-"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, by keeping your new guest all to yourself. And you never even to introduce us to him." Undersea Gal said.

"I would love to meet him, Emily." Miss Spider said. "And all of us here decided to have a party for him tonight here."

"A...party?" Emily asked.

"Same goes with a barbeque." Mrs. Plum said. "He will love my cooking, dear."

"Barbeque?"

"Oh, a BBQ wouldn't be much, right? What time do you want to start all? Five?" Undersea Gal asked. As the conversation goes on, Jack peeked out from the doorway from the kitchen to see the better view of what is going on. But, he was spotted by the girl who is wearing the red, cobweb top.

"Oh my god, is that him?!" She asked by pointing. And that made all the women stop talking and look over in the house and saw Jack by the door of the kitchen. They pushed Emily out of the way and went over to Jack with nice greets and flutter their eyes. Jack is a bit afraid, he tried to back away.

"Oh, don't be shy, we're your new friends now!" A tall witch said. "And tonight will be very special for you."

"To welcome you here." Mrs. Plum said.

"Once you get to know each and every one of us, we'll get along just fine." Miss Spider said. Jack bit his lower lip. They all seem to like Jack, a lot. Emily went over to them to break up.

"Ladies, please! You're frightening him!" She said.

"He is not. He seems fine to us." The girl in a red cobweb top said.

"Lydia, please." Emily started.

"We'll come back again around five then." Undersea Gal said. "I am looking forward to it, handsome man." She made a seductive look at Jack, which made him feel unconfortable.

"His name is Jack Skellington." Emily said. That made the women coo. Emily rolled her eyes. "Now, since we have a...party going on tonight, you all should get the food ready and I will do the same right now."

"Terrific! Well, good-bye for now." Miss Spider said as she and the ladies walk out of the house and Emily shuts the door and sighed. Jack blinked a few times.

"Oh, Jack...do they scare you?" Emily asked. Jack shook his head. "Oh good. I'm glad. I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I guess we have to get the food ready for your first welcome party." Jack nodded a bit and walked into the kitchen as Emily follows.

Everyone in the whole neighborhood was invited to the party. Few people are outside, most are inside the house. Jack is in the house with Emily, getting to know with everyone. So far, things are getting good so far. Jack is no longer shy with these living and dead people and big bugs. The door is opened by Emily and let two more people in the house for the party. Sally and Dr. Finkelstein walk pass the crowd and went outside. Emily came to them with a smile.

"You came to meet him, aren't you?" She asked.

"This guest of yours sounds popular. Where is he now?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, but ignored as Emily talks to Sally.

"He is actually looking forward to meet you one of these days, but since everyone is here for this, I will go get Jack." She said and went back to the house to fetch Jack. Sally looked down at her creator.

"I...I guess he wants to meet me." She said.

"I sure hope he doesn't think of you like the other guys we've known." Dr. Finkelstein said. After like a minute or so, Emily came back out with Jack. Sally turned to him, but had her attention on his scissorhands. She gasped and backed away.

"He's...he's holding those blades!" She said in fright. Jack stares at Sally in gaze. Her pretty face...like the photo he saw the day before. He meets Sally. Jack made a smile and raised his scissorhands towards her, but froze. He finally notices her fear, he lowers his scissorhands.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't to mean to scare you..." He said. "But, I am pleased to meet you, Sally."

"And this is Dr. Finkelstein. The greatest genius of all lifetime." Emily said by introducing Jack to the doctor. "Dr. Finkelstein, this is Jack."

"Incredible." Dr. Finkelstein said in awe as he studies Jack. "You are different from the others, especially that scissorhands of yours. Are they one of your inventions?"

"No." Jack replied by shaking his head. "My...creator made these while he made me. It's a long story to tell..." Sally isn't afraid anymore. She stares at the scissorhands.

"So...you're like that for a long time I am guessing?" She asked. Jack nodded. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"D-don't be!" Jack said.

"I feel bad about you." Sally said. "I mean...I know what it's like to be different."

"Oh please, Sally!" Dr. Finkelstein said with a sigh. "You're not _THAT_ different as you think you are. You're just the rag doll, made by me, with my own hands."

"I think that's amazing." Jack said. He stares at Sally with a smile. "And Sally, I don't think you're different from anyone else I have met so far. It's only me who is different." Sally blushed a bit, but smiled at him. Just then, Underdea Gal came by and made a smile at Jack.

"Jack, you ditched us." She said. "Don't be a shy boy."

"Undersea Gal, stop it. Jack will do what he pleases, after all, it's his party." Emily said. Undersea Gal rolled her eyes.

"That's what Mr. Centipede and Victoria said while I was with the ladies." She said. "Jack, I'll be inside if you want to see me. I'll be waiting for you." Jack gulped, but smiled a little at her.

"I'll be in there in a few minutes." He said. Undersea Gal smiled at him and walked off. Jack sighed. "I'm not gonna be with her if she is like that around me."

"Just ignore her, and you'll be fine." Emily assured him with confort. Jack smiled at her, but frowned quickly when an unfamiliar voice is heard.

"Well, well, well. So this is the new guy, huh?" Jack and everyone turned and saw a big, burlap sack coming out. "How come I am not invited, Emily? I should know about this guy too."

"You're not invited for anything, Oogie Boogie!" Emily snapped. "And how do you know about this party?"

"I know a guy, sweetie." The sack replied with a smirk. He came towards Jack with a look. "So, you're the one that everyone's talking about. Ha! What a joke!" Jack glared at him a little.

"Is there a problem with that, Oogie?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Problem? Oh, yeah! I do have a problem with that, bone man!" Oogie said. "I happen to be the most, scariest, yet coolest guy in town! But in a bad way of course!"

"We do not think you are cool, Oogie!" Emily said. "We think you are the meanest guy in town!"

"Why, thank you, Emily." Oogie said with a little bow. "I am glad you think of me that way." He stood up straight to look at Jack right in the face. "As for you, do not try to take my style! I will be watching you!"

"You don't scare me..." Jack said in a low voice. Oogie chuckled a little.

"You should be one of these days..." He said. He started to turn back to leave now. "I've got to run. We'll meet again soon...very soon." He went inside the house. Jack's left eye socket twitched. Sally came to him with worry.

"Don't listen to him, he's all talk." She said. Jack growled.

"I hate him now. He's already jealous of me." He said.

"Ignore him, Jack. He won't be in your way." Emily said by grabbing his arm. "Now, let's get back to the party, shall we?" Jack nodded in agreement. He wants to have fun. But Oogie Boogie is bad news in his mind now. He doesn't like him.  
After the party is over, Sally was about to leave with Dr. Finkelstein, but she turned to Jack with a smile.

"Well, Jack..." She said. "It's really nice meeting you. I hope we see each other again one day."

"Yes! Yes we should!" Jack said with excitement. "I really enjoyed your company, Sally." The rag doll giggled a little.

"Me too."

"Sally! Let's get going!" The doctor called.

"Coming!" Sally called, then turned back to Jack. "Well then, good night, Jack."

"Good night...Sally." Jack said. Sally reached out her hand and gently grabbed one of his blades and slowly shake it. Jack had his eye sockets wide open. She is touching his scissor blades! But it looked like she is trying to shake his "hand". Sally pulled her hand away and turn to get to her creator. Jack gently closed the door and sighed. Emily sat on her couch.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked. Jack is silent. "Is the party good?"

"...Yes." Jack whispered. Emily smiled a little. Jack went over to the couch, and he raised his scissorhand to see his reflections on the blades. "She actually shook them...like she is shaking my 'hand'. If only I could too..."


	5. Chapter 4

Zero is sniffing around the front yard with his glowing, pumpkin nose. His ears perk up when he hears barking across the street. He looked ahead of him and saw two different undead dogs running around, playing with a red ball. One is a skeleton dog, and the other is with patches and stitches. Zero flew by them and wanted to join in the game they are playing. The two undead dogs stopped what they are doing when the ghost came by with a smile. The stitched dog approached him and sniffed his face. The skeleton studied him with his eye sockets. Zero barked at the two, like he is talking to him. The two dogs smiled at Zero, accepting the friend invitation and let him join the game.

"Sparky! Scrapes!" A voice called from one of the houses near them. Sounds like a boy. Zero saw two young boys coming by with school bags on their shoulders. The boy kneeled down to the stitched dog, who is named Sparky, starting to pet him. He then noticed Zero there, watching. "Hey. It's a ghost dog. Never saw one around here." He said. He took out his hand for Zero, but the ghost dog noticed the other kid, who is strange and he is a hunchback like, came towards him.

"Ooh! This dog belongs to that scissors man! He lives across the street from us!" He said. "Victor! We have to see that guy! I hear he is really cool! He had scissors as hands!" The other boy noticed Zero is afraid of the hunchback boy.

"Edgar, you're scaring the ghost dog. And, we can't just go over there and see that new guy. Emily isn't home yet. We have to ask her first. She's responsible for him." Victor said. Edgar made a disappointment sigh.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say." He said. He had his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. Victor left his friend with Sparky and Scrapes. Zero floats away from Edgar to return to his master back at the house. Edgar narrowed his eyes around, making sure no one is in sight, then he ran down the street to get to Emily's house. He snuck up the window and look inside to see Zero in the living room, barking. A shadow appeared on the wall next to the kitchen. Edgar gasped at the sight, his eyes filled with fear. A shadow is tall and thin. A mouth opened and made a scary smile, looking like it had razor sharp teeth as well. The hands with blades are long and sharp. Edgar can hear an evil chuckle from the shadow figure as well. He than started to scream and run away from the house. Inside the house, Jack appeared in the living room with a confused look after he heard the scream he never heard before. It's not Emily's scream or Bonejangles'.

"Hmm. I could've sworn I heard a scream outside." Jack said. Zero went outside by going through the door and then found Sally walked down the sidewalk across the street. Zero went back in the house and barked happily. "What, Zero? Something outside?" Jack asked. He couldn't open the door. All he needs to do is to go outside at the backyard and go around the front. Jack found Sally walking on the sidewalk with a basket.

_'Sally!_' Jack thought happily. He wanted to call out for her, but he closed his mouth as a female voice is heard by him. Jack looked down and saw Mrs. Plum approached him.

"Hello, Jack. Out for a fresh air?" She asked. Jack nodded, turning back where Sally is walking. She didn't notice Jack. Maybe she's busy? Or have something in her mind? "Would you like to come over to my place? Maybe you would love to sculpe one of my bushes?" Mrs. Plum asked. Jack blinked a few times, and made a nod. He couldn't say no to her. He knew this whole neighborhood likes him and he couldn't say no to his new friends...including Sally. Jack went off with Mrs. Plum to help her with the bushes.

That night, Jack is outside in the backyard with Zero, staring up at the stars and a full moon. From the mansion, he can see the moon pretty better because the mansion is up on the hill. Jack began to think back about the moment he had with his creator. It was years ago. His creator was reading him some poems. And Jack really enjoyed them, and he laughed at the moments of them. Since his creator died, Jack had to take care of himself, Zero, and the mansion. Still, Jack thinks his creator is sleeping for a very long time and never bother to wake up at all. All Jack needs is skeleton hands. Isn't that too much to ask? Zero's bark makes Jack jump a bit, but noticed Oogie with Sally down the street. Jack can hear Sally's rejected answers to Oogie. She could be in trouble. Jack left the yard and went over to the two, and Zero followed his master.

"Oogie, let me go right now! The answer is no!" Sally said with an angry look, trying to pull away from Oogie's grasp. But, the burlap sack pulled her close and stroke her red hair.

"Aw, come on, rag doll! There is no other woman more sexy than you!" Oogie says with a evil smirk. Then, he hears faint chops. Oogie and Sally turn and saw Jack coming towards them with a look. Sally is glad to see him.

"Let her go, Oogie!" Jack demanded, pointing at Oogie with one of his blades. Sally got out of Oogie's grasp and went behind Jack. Oogie growled at Jack.

"You again! What are you, a buzzkiller?" He asked. "Why don't you oogie on back where you came from! You're crampin' my style!" Jack glared at him. He wanted to fight Oogie, but now is not the time. Besides, they are in the public place. Oogie smiled evilly. "Not a fighter, eh? Heh, I can give ya that. But remember this, Jack. Don't get into my way! Or we will get into the serious problem. Got that?" He warned. He began to walk away from Jack and Sally. Jack turned to Sally.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "He...didn't hurt you, did he?" Sally shook her head. Jack smiled in relief. He looked down and noticed Sally's leg is unattached. "Sally! Your leg...!" He tried to say the rest, but Sally placed her hand over his chest, smiling up at him.

"Jack, it's okay. Oogie didn't do this. Really. My limbs come off sometimes, and I need to sew them up, that's all." She said by taking out her needle and thread. She sat on the ground and began to sew her leg. Jack watched her as he kneeled down. Now he can see why that Sally is a doll and made that dress herself. She has good talent. After Sally is finished, she is about to bite off the end of the thread, but Jack cuts it off with his scissorhands. "Oh! Thank you, Jack." Sally said with a smile. "Boy, I forgot that your hands are-" Sally stopped when she noticed that Jack is now looking up at the full moon. She looked up as well. "Beautiful moon tonight." Sally said. "Full moon is the best around this world. And it fits well behind your mansion, Jack. I bet it's a better view to see it from there, huh?"

"It is." Jack replied. "Sally, would you...like to come to my mansion? To show you around?"

"Right now?" Sally asked. "But, Jack-"

"Jack! There you are!" Emily's voice said from behind the two. Emily came towards Jack. "I've been looking for you, Jack. I thought you ran away or something, but Zero came to the house and brought me here. Don't scare me or Bonejangles like that, okay?" She said. Jack nodded. He forgot that he left the backyard without telling Emily or Bonejangles. Sally told Jack and Emily good night and went off the street to get to the lab. Jack sighed sadly. He really wanted to spend time with Sally alone and take her to his mansion on the hill, but Emily came to ruin the good moment. Hopefully next time Jack will take Sally to the mansion. What's important is that Oogie will have to stay away from Sally or anyone else. Jack followed Emily and Zero back at the house to get some sleep. Maybe he could visit Sally at the lab tomorrow himself. If that is, he is free.


End file.
